One Last Visit
by theowlinsomniac
Summary: Katara makes one last visit to the Fire Nation before she's too old to make the journey.


**A/N: Here's some Old!Zutara for ya. Not sure if this counts as 'Zutara' but its still both of them. More like friends instead of loves. **  
**Anyways, enjoy. Sorry it's short and crappy. **  
**Reviews are appreciated. ^^**

* * *

The thing that she liked the most was the warmth. It was strange for a waterbender such as herself to enjoy it, but she did. It was a pleasure she seldom received back at the South Pole.  
She'd grown slow and tired over the years, and her trip down the great halls of the palace had become long and nearly difficult. But the welcome smile and the gleaming golden eyes at the end of the hallway were a sufficient reward for her travels.

"Care for some tea, Master Katara?" Even his voice was warm. It was soothing after all these years.

"Just Katara," she replied, reaching out to take his hand lightly. She noticed the grey around his temples and forehead, seeing his age in the wrinkles around his eyes. "How are you Zuko?"  
He lifted her hands to his chest, and she realized how much she'd shrunk since the last time she'd seen him. He kissed her hands with tender lips, and held them tightly in front of him with a chuckle.

"It's been a long time since someone's called me plainly by 'Zuko.'"

She smirked, "Well I'm not calling you Fire Lord, that's for sure."

The older man laughed heartily, and Katara returned it with a smile. When a calming silence came over them, she let him lead her into the large dining room, and then into the kitchen that usually only held the servants. Katara had always forced him to let her eat there, her humility getting the best of her. After all, she was a peasant too. Zuko complied, usually with a scowl, and they'd shared tea there in the late Fire Nation afternoons.

She sat, recalling a time when her middle son and Zuko's daughter had caught the kitchen on fire. Obviously one of the times she'd seen Zuko absolutely insane with anger.

Katara laughed at the memory, and watched Zuko slide into the seat in front of her. There was an understanding between the two old leaders. The silence wasn't awkward, but serene. The silence was a road where many an unspoken-word traveled between them.

She decided to speak as he poured the tea, crossing her arms in her lap with a content smile just in time to see him place two sugars in her cup. She'd trained him well.

"How's Iroh?" she asked quietly, reaching out to take the saucer from his palm.

"I'd forgotten how difficult fourteen year olds can be." he said with a chuckle, taking a sip of his tea. He muttered something about 'Uncle' under his breath, and Katara, who was used to this sort of muttering, continued the conversation.

"Tenzin's finally decided to get married," she sipped her own tea, noticing the resemblance to something she drunk long ago.

"I never thought that Toph's daughter would settle down with anyone," Zuko admitted, his old eyes bright at the thought of the old earthbender.

Katara let a chuckle slip and brought her tea to her lips, "Miss Lin and my son split up some months ago," she took a long drink, closing her eyes to savor the unique flavor, and set her tea down in front of her. "Tenzin will be wed to a non-bender named Pema this fall."

Zuko's eyes widened but his gaze softened when the news sunk it.

"So we'll be seeing more airbenders around, then, eh?"

Katara gave a short nod, a pain growing in her chest at the thought of her late husband. "I hope so."

The silence returned and the two sat facing each other, not really looking at the other but seeing them. Katara sighed and tapped her fingers on the table. She'd missed the quiet.

"How's the Avatar's training?" The mention of the Avatar brought her attention back to Zuko who looked genuinely interested in the child.

"She's quite young, but she'd got spirit." Katara said with a warm smile. "She reminds me of someone else I used to know..." her voice drifted and she took another drink of the smooth tea.

"I hope that one day I'll meet this girl. I hear that she'd have made Aang proud."

His name seemed to pierce the air between them. Zuko missed him more than Katara would ever know, and the yearning for Aang was one thing Katara would never admit to the Fire Lord.

A hum of late agreement roars in her throat, and her gaze moves from her old friend to the window just behind him. She could see the courtyard clearly. She remembered sitting there with a very pregnant Mai.  
Katara had arrived to help deliver the child, but the young girl refused to be on time, causing Katara to have to stay in the Fire Nation for over two weeks in wait of the birth. She also remembered sitting with Zuko there, discussing politics as well as parenthood.

"This will be my last journey to the Fire Nation."

She broke the silence softly, knowing that her friend would understand. She looked back to him, and his eyes seemed weary although a worn smile was on his lips.

"I see." Guilt began to overwhelm her, tear drumming her eyes. She knew it must hurt to hear that. They'd always been close... sometimes closer than him and Mai. But her age would soon keep her from moving at all, and they had to face the truth.  
She took a last sip of her tea, wiping her eyes and standing. The man stood and gave a slight bow of respect.

"It was lovely to see you, Zuko." she breathed, forcing the tears back. He took her hand once more, without a word, and kissed her forehead.  
"It was my pleasure, Katara."

He grasped her hand tightly, and she could tell he was on the verge of breaking. She hated to see him like this, but she knew very well that he'd never let her see it.  
She'd only seen him cry twice. She held his hand both times, not unlike today, standing over the grave of his dear uncle, and the other at the bedside of his dying wife.

She couldn't bare to look at him, but the two walked past the courtyard and through the entire palace, like a solemn last tour. She treasured every scent and sight until they reached thee front gate. He kissed her hand again, and she crossed her arms, giving a bow.

"Thank you for the tea." she said, seeing him mirror her.

"Thank you for visiting me."  
The silence that used to be comfort to them both was now a fearful parting. She found herself folded in his arms, and she couldn't help but to hug him back.

"I'll still be writing you," she assured him, closing her eyes against his robes.

"Tell Avatar Korra that I cannot wait to meet her." Katara gave a last gentle squeeze, and felt him let her go.  
"I don't think a four year old will understand,"

"Then I promise to still be around when she can."

The promise was comforting, and she felt tears run down her cheeks.

"So much for a quick goodbye."

His hand reached up to wipe her tears and he gave a nod.  
"It was an honor to be your friend, Master Katara."

"And it was an honor to be yours, Fire Lord Zuko."

And with a gaze and a blink, Zuko watched the healer slowly make her way outside his gates, tears streaming down his face until he couldn't see her any more.


End file.
